


You Or I

by moonbya



Series: TsukiKage Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, Fluff, Funny??, Kageyama Tobio is bad at expressing himself, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Karasuno 2nd gen - Freeform, M/M, POV Kageyama Tobio, TSUKI_KAGE_WEEK_2020, Tsukishima Kei's eyes are pretty, crammed im sorry, cute I think, no beta we die like men, no proofread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbya/pseuds/moonbya
Summary: "I have beautiful eyes.""Okay, and what about it?"Or: Kageyama Tobio find Tsukishima Kei's eyes beautiful but he doesn't know how to say it.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: TsukiKage Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735501
Comments: 2
Kudos: 151





	You Or I

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm late for four days but what's new, right? jkjk I struggled with heat I'm sorry nfdgsiugsc I apologize for any grammar mistakes! English is not my first language uwu)
> 
> -
> 
> TsukiKage Week 2020  
> Day One: Beautiful Eyes

Tobio isn’t exactly the type of person who pays immense attention to something other than volleyball. So when he started to realize how intense and has a deep shade of honey yellow Kei’s eyes are, he just couldn’t stop himself from staring too much.

More often than not, Tobio was caught by his teammates gawking at their tall middle blocker even without him noticing it himself. He was often asked _why are you staring Tsukishima?,_ _Don’t tell me you’re going to fight again?_ And a lot more that Tobio doesn’t remember anymore. Kei’s eyes were just so captivating that he forgets he has other things to pay attention to.

Though, don’t make him choose between volleyball, competing with Hinata and Kei’s eyes, because certainly, Tobio.exe would’ve stopped working.

But that was a year ago, back when Kei’s hair was still short, when the third years were still with them, when they brought Karasuno to the Nationals stage again after half a decade of absence. Now he’s on his second year of high school and Tobio grew fond of Kei’s longer hair; it looked so soft and fluffy and he just wanted to touch it, maybe even tuck it behind his ear and— _ehem._

“What do you want, King?” Kei snapped, looking agitated as he pulled off his sports glasses to properly wipe off his sweat. Ah, he must’ve been staring for too long again, yet Tobio’s gaze remained on the full view of Kei’s glasses-free honey eyes; forgotten the fact that Kei himself asked him something.

In a blink, the sports glasses was back on. “Is there something on my face? Stop staring at me and go away, you’re going to rub the stupidity on me.”

Kei’s voice was as sharp as his glare; Tobio flinched surprised that he was caught _again_ , cheeks burning hotter by his normal body temperature. “HUH? I keep looking at you because somehow you look uglier every day.” He smirks, trying to hide his embarrassment.

“At least my IQ isn’t lower than twenty.”

The court suddenly fell silent. The sound of jumping, yelling, spiking and blocking the ball— all gone. And Tobio wanted to die then and there.

“Screw you, Stingyshima.”

Practice continued smoothly, or so Tobio hopes for. But Shouyou, Ryuunosuke, Yuu and Kei himself wouldn’t shut up about his _lower than 20 IQ_ ; teasing him in any possible way yet he can’t do anything about it because Kei is smiling.

Well, _sneering_ actually, but still.

Not to mention that glint of amusement in Kei’s eyes, those deep honey yellow eyes that sparkles even brighter than the stars. Tobio would tolerate anything, as long as he could witness the life in Kei’s usual cold eyes.

“You like Tsukishima don’t you?”

Tobio felt his soul jump out of his body, turning to see Ryuunosuke and Shouyou behind him. Luckily they were the only ones left in the club room, luckily Kei was always the first one to leave. “I-I don’t,” he said, after a moment of awkward silent between them.

“What the hell Kageyama, why are you even trying to deny it? You’re already way too obvious!” Ryuunosuke spoke once again, clinging his arm around Tobio’s shoulder, grinning and looking proud as if he just found out the setter’s deepest secret (he’s not wrong though).

“Yeah! You’re always looking at him and you’re not even fighting back while we were teasing you about your IQ lower than twenty!” Shouyou followed through, mimicking his upperclassman, roaring with laughter.

For the second time, Tobio wishes to disappear into thin air.

“I don’t like him! I hate his guts and his stupid, ugly face.” The setter growls, pushing Shouyou away a little too hard and sent him to the floor, face fuming with red; and their third year teammate steps away.

“You like him!”

“I don’t!”

“You do!”

“I don’t!”

Before the immature bickering continues, Ryuunosuke placed a hand on each shoulder of his teammates, whose faces are just a few inches away, making them halt and pay attention to him immediately.

“But Kageyama, you were smiling.”

Tobio was confused. “Huh?”

“You have this faint smile whenever Tsukishima is dissing you. It’s pretty disturbing if you ask me.”

“And your eyes go _fuwaaah_ every time you look at him. It was scary.”

Suddenly, it feels like his lips were sewn shut, heart racing like crazy and countless of memories of him watching Kei played in his mind. Of course he was aware that he was smiling, he’s aware of that warmth spreading through his stomach whenever yellow eyes meets blue ones, he’s aware how he actually finds Kei’s rude comments to him endearing; he just chose to ignore it. Tobio chose to ignore it so he could drown in those sharp, honey sea without any worries.

“So you finally realized, huh?” Ryuunosuke started and Tobio simply held his head down, Shouyou’s screeching of incoherent words heard from the background.

“I just think his eyes are…”

“Are what?” The short middle blocker beside him all of a sudden, leaning in closer to Tobio to hear his voice clearly along with their ace.

“I just think his eyes are nuff… Knife… N-nice…”

Time seemed to be frozen and so are they, the silence and the heavy atmosphere gnawing at his very being.

Then, laughter. What seemed to be never ending and way too loud for comfort.

And for the third time, Tobio died internally.

“Man, is it that hard to compliment someone?”

“Stupidyama, you never changed!”

Ryuunosuke slapped Tobio’s back, hard and loud that it echoes. It throbs and stings that made the setter wince, hands balled into fists. Too embarrassed to talk back.

“Tsukishima’s eyes, really? You’re just paying attention to his eyes?”

“His… Hair too…”

“Have you told him that?” It was obvious that Ryuunosuke was trying to suppress his laughter as hard as he can.

“No. I don’t know how to say it so I called him ugly instead,” Tobio could feel his face grow hotter, shrinking to himself and still doesn’t know why he’s telling _this_ to his teammates and just make a fool out of himself.

“OH MAN THIS IS PEAK COMEDY!” Shouyou hollered and Tobio immediately pounced on him, yelling and squeezing each other.

The oldest pulled them off, laughing— no, _wheezing_ and choking on his own amusement. After a few deep breaths, Ryuunosuke held Tobio’s shoulders firmly, staring straight into his eyes, mustering the most serious face he could. “Listen Kageyama. You have to tell Tsukishima this. You have to tell him _you have beautiful eyes_.”

As if something clicked into his mind, “J-just like that? I don’t have to be poetic and just straight up tell him?”

“I don’t think you have the facilities to be poetic, Kageyama.” Shouyou snickers and Ryuunosuke lost his composure for a second. Tobio yelled something like _hey!_ and _I’ll kill you!_ But that part already slipped his mind.

On his way home, what his upperclassman told him to say to that stupidly tall middle blocker lingers in his mind.

Until the next day came and a regular practice is occurring. During their break Tobio walked to Kei, just a meter away from him, “Oi, Tsukishima.”

Kei tuned to him with a scowl, drenched in sweat and a water bottle in hand. “What? Does his majesty need something from me?” He’s all sarcastic and pushing his buttons, he’s annoyed but there’s something swirling in his stomach that calms him down— makes him feel all fuzzy.

“I have beautiful eyes.”

The gym fell silent, and Tobio felt a wave of déjà vu.

Tobio can’t read expressions very well, but Kei looked so done with him.

“Okay, and what about it? How does this concern me?”

Before the setter could even reply, he was pulled a few steps away from the blonde and faced the opposite direction with Ryuunosuke and Shouyou.

“You’re supposed to say _his_ eyes are beautiful, not yours!” Ryuunosuke whisper-yelled, while Shouyou kept on hitting his head and repeatedly shouting how much of a dumbass he is; Tobio blushed, _oh right, now that makes sense._

He turned and grabbed Kei by the collar, pulling his face closer that only a few inches served as their gap, gaze intense as he stares into his eyes. “I meant your eyes. Your eyes are beautiful, Tsukishima.” Ah, there it is again. That same deep honey color eyes that enchants Tobio, that made his heart flutter and brings colors to his cheeks.

“I would’ve felt flattered only if you didn’t make a mistake just now.” Kei’s tone was flat, monotone and sarcastic. And it almost made Tobio believe that Kei is uninterested, and doesn’t really care. But the glint in his eyes and the red on his cheeks made him think otherwise.

Their gym was filled with noise from their teammates, yet he doesn’t hear anything. He’s too drowned into his broad spectrum of yellow that he leaned in and pressed a feathery kiss on his eyelids. When Kei’s eyes fluttered open again, Tobio’s breath was caught in his throat.

After a shaky exhale, he called out his name in a whisper, as if praising someone higher than mortals. “You’re beautiful.”

Kei smirks and Tobio almost loses it, “You’re one to talk, King.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be moots on Twitter! @/heyheytsukkei


End file.
